The Enchiridion
Character Synopsis The Enchiridion, also known as The-Book-That-Is-Not-A-Book 'is a wize and immensely powerful entity who takes the form of an ancient book. They were created millions of years ago by an entity who would be later known as “The Reader”. The Enchiridion was used as a guide for heroism,in truth, the book is merely the guise for the sentient, cosmic being who acts to cast judgement upon the multiverse. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A ' '''Verse: '''Adventure Time '''Name: '''The Enchiridion, The Book That Is Not A Book '''Gender: '''Unknown, due to being in the form of a book in most of it‘s appearances '''Age: '''Atleast 1 million years old, Likely non-applicable given it’s nature as a cosmic being '''Classification: '''Judge of The Multiverse, The Guide of Heroism, “Book-That-Is-Not-A-Book “ '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Their connection to the Cosmic Mind grants them the ability to bend all forms of magic), Reality Warping (The Enchiridion possess complete knowledge over The Cosmic Mind, with even basic wizards being able to use it to warp reality), Law Manipulation (Can change the laws of the multiverse through immense will), Conceptual Manipulation (Controls every iota of The Cosmic Mind, including abstract ideas such as magic and the elements), Causality Manipulation (If one were to misuse The Cosmic Mind, an event called "Amok Time" will be created, which messed with the laws of Causality), Space-Time Manipulation (At the end of time, The Enchiridion has the ability to "reset" the entire Multiverse. Made moments into "eternities" of inconsistent time, stretching 38 seconds into hundreds or thousands of years, can make time “a Layered Spectrum of Simultaneous Events”), Void Manipulation (Lesser wizards such as Darren The Sleeper can channel The Cosmic Mind to reduce beings and objects to nothing), Memory Manipulation (Made “The Reader” forget ever interacting with them), Plot Manipulation (Manipulated the final chapter, changing it to the ending they desired), Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Text Manipulation (Changed both the text and imagery of the book), Creation, Perception Manipulation (Amok Time altered the perception of wizards. Made “The Reader” perceive many events from their childhood and the future), Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (The Elementals could achieve these abilities by tapping into The Cosmic Imagination), Acausality (Non-Linearity; was destroyed before it was created, as indicated by the fact it remains at the end of time. Exists outside of linear causality), Portal Creation (Can create a portal to any reality in the multiverse), Teleportation, Telepathy, Size Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Precognition, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification, 4th Wall Awareness (Has address the readers numerous times, referring to the actual readers), Fusionism (Can merge a hero with the Cosmic Imagination), Forcefield Creation, Invisibility 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Enchiridion is a book of heroism, containing an infinite number of pages and words. Once read, it changes its content.At the end of time, The Enchiridion will enact judgement upon the multiverse, restarting or completely destroying it. Has a complete understanding over The Cosmic Mind, aka the infinite multiverse, as such it holds full control over it‘s entire structure and laws. Second in power to The Cosmic Imagination, thus is stronger than both GOLB and Prismo. Stronger than "The Reader" and exists outside of his dream, which contains the "crazily large infinity" of the multiverse) 'Speed: Infinite '(The Time Room is the only dimension located outside of time. The Enchridion can exist, comprehend, manipulate and move in the Time Room 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Can manipulate spaces such as The Time Room, which are higher dimensional in nature) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Completely understands the very nature of The Cosmic Mind on an immensely deep level and thus should have complete control over it. Contains an infinite number of pages and words, with it‘s contents ever changing) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Exists beyond the dreams of “The Reader” and are ”beyond the words”. Uneffected by the Resetting of the multiverse); '''Moon Level to Large Planet Level vía book form (Can survive attacks from from Hunson Abadeer) Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: Multiversal+ ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Has an unparalleled knowledge over The Cosmic Mind, knowing the ins and outs of it, even knowing the ultimate fate of The Multiverse and seems to know nearly everything about the past, present and future. Has existed through all of history countless times and has documented countless events. The book, its physical manifestation has infinite pages and infinite words, each telling of something new and unique from the last '''Weaknesses: '''Unknown Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Due to its mastery over The Cosmic Mind, it has access to virtually every weapon in the Multiverse. '''Extra Info: '''All feats come from the canon Enchiridion, which is a informational guide that goea more in-depth on the cosmology of Adventure Time Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Books Category:Adventure Time Category:Cartoon Network Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Magic Users Category:Text Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Quantum Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Size Users Category:Telepaths Category:Conceptual Control Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 2